seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Galwark Kingdom
Summary Galarc Kingdom (ガルアーク王国) lies east of Beltrum Kingdom, it's a country that have a territory spanning quite long vertically in the region, they're directly bordering the wilderness at their east side and considered as the gateway to the wilderness. Chronology *Year 1000 of the Holy Era: **Sumeragi Satsuki, a Hero was summoned in Galarc's royal castle. **Haruto saved Liselotte Cretia and Beltrum Kingdom's royalty and nobility from demon attacks. **Amande was raided by hordes of demons, led by Reiss and Lucius. Haruto assisted in saving Amande, rescued Flora Beltrum from her abductor and repelled a Demi-Dragon's breath. **Galarc kingdom, Centostella kingdom and Restoration signed into an alliance to counter Proxia empire movement. **Haruto defended the royalty and nobility of multiple kingdoms from the insurgents' raid on the evening party. ***Haruto Amakawa was granted an honorary title of knighthood by François Galarc. Haruto has become the youngest person in history to be awarded with the title Honorary Knight and labeled the 'Black Knight'. Government The Kingdom of Galwark is ruled by the royal family with supporting nobles as vassals. Like Beltram, Galwark has noble factions and strains of nepotism, however it has more meritocracy than the former. Under Lieselotte, Amande has exemplified a quality through results approach to rewards. This has allowed her to recruit talented commoners and fallen nobles to serve her where they might remain as commoners elsewhere. Likewise, the King of Galwark values power, wherever it comes from. He is actively trying to recruit Haruto to his kingdom through marriage to Satsuki and/or his daughter Charlotte. This in spite of Haruto's status as a commoner/nomad. However, this may be Francois's rule and not the norm as his son was opposed to such treatment of Haruto and the King thought he followed tradition too much, implying that Galwark might be more like Beltrum under other kings. Galwark is more stable than Beltram domestically. There is no major noble faction against the king that could feasibly remove him from power. It also has the power to exert influence in foreign countries, allowing them to confront Proxia Empire in foreign lands without risking their territory first. Foreign Policy ;Beltrum Kingdom :There has been a history of frequent skirmishes since its foundation. A few decades ago, they formed a military alliance against the Proxia Empire.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 2 – Blessing of the Spirits: Chapter 01 - Journey to the Neighboring Country''Seirei Gensouki'' - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Chapter 3 By the Year 1000 Holy Era, Helmut Arbor has taken over the government of the Beltrum Kingdom.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Interlude - Talented woman, Liselotte Cretia The Arbor's government are breaking away from the alliance.Seirei Gensouki - Act 6 - Prelude of the Demon Dusk: Prologue Galarc Kingdom is in an alliance with Restoration movement.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 9 - The Moonlight Hero: Chapter 05 - Evening party, the first day Therefore Galarc has put a distance from Beltrum, and thus Beltrum kingdom has recently become estranged.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 9 - The Moonlight Hero: Chapter 07 - Evening party, The second day uproar ;Proxia Empire :Galarc kingdom sees the Proxia Empire as a threat. Galarc Kingdom use proxy war with the smaller nations on Proxia Empire. ;Centostella Kingdom :The Galarc Kingdom are not on bad terms with the isolationist kingdom. Centostella Kingdom has cut-off diplomatic relations so they do not have friendly relations. ;Rubia Kingdom :Rubbia Kingdom are officially allies with Galwark Kingdom and have friendly relations.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 9 - The Moonlight Hero: Chapter 06 -Evening party, before the second day. And behind that However, with Reis holding one of the princesses hostage, the crown princess, Silvia has chosen to betray her kingdom's alliances without declaring it. She helped Reis enter the noble ball welcoming the Hero Summoning at the Galwark capital where he sent assassins to attack the party. She also attack the Honorary Knight Haruto Amakawa as he escorted the Princesses Christina and Flora with the intent to murder them. Likewise, she halted communication that would have informed her ally of the Princesses' survival on the orders of Reis. Rubia has effectively become a vassal of Proxia Empire, and thereby an enemy of Galwark. ;Rokuren Kingdom :Galarc Kingdom once had diplomatic relations with Rokuren Kingdom of Yagumo Region. They used to exchange messengers in once in a few decades. The previous Galarc king abolished the messaging, as it was too risky to travel by foot. The last messenger from Roukren was about a 100 years ago.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 10 - Myosotis Reunion: Chapter 02 - Third day of evening party Known Nobility House Cretia House of duke Cretia. ;Cedric Cretia ;Julianne Cretia ;George Cretia ;Pascal Cretia ;Liselotte Cretia House Gregory House of duke Gregory. ;Clement Gregory ;Lisette Gregory House Varie House of marquis Varie. ;Lionel Varie ;Camille Varie ;Colette Varie House Bochsa ;Baronet Bochsa :Baronet Bochsa was chosen by Duke Cretia to be the governor of Nowa. Honorary Knight ;Haruto Amakawa :The Black Knight. Important Person ;Sumeragi Satsuki Important Location Galtouk Galtouk (ガルトゥーク) is the royal capital of the Galarc Kingdom. Amande Amande (アマンド) is a trade city, located in the western region of the Galarc Kingdom. It is a part of Duke Cretia's territory.Seirei Gensouki - Act 4 - Eternal You: Chapter 02 - Upon Returning Nowa Nowa (ノワ) is a small city located west of Amande. There isn't any features or industry features but it functions as a post town on the way to Amande. It is part of Duke Cretia's territory.Seirei Gensouki - Act 6 - Prelude of the Demon Dusk: Chapter 06 - Encounter References Trivia * Also translated as Galwark, Galark, or Galurc Category:Locations Category:Galwark